1. Technical Field
Various embodiments generally relate to a semiconductor package, and more particularly, to a semiconductor package including a step type substrate.
2. Related Art
As electronic products are reduced in size and have higher functionality, semiconductor chips having higher capacities have been required to satisfy certain functions. Furthermore, there has been a need to mount a larger number of semiconductor chips on an electronic product having a smaller size.
However, technologies in which a semiconductor chip having a high capacity is manufactured or a larger number of semiconductor chips are disposed in a limited space have reached their limits. Thus, recently, a larger number of semiconductor chips are now being embedded in a single package.
To this end, various technologies have been developed in which one or more semiconductor chips are embedded and electrical properties are improved without increasing a total thickness of a package.